Pokemon Venom
by Sparx21
Summary: After Mewtwo laid a powerful curse on the Junei region, Poison-type Pokemon started acting irrational, attacking anything on sight. Essentially, Poison-types threatened the existence of anyone who wasn't one of them, or a member of Team Acid who had submitted to the Poison-types. The main character, Keith, lives in this town with his father, who protects the town from harm.


**Hello everyone! Please note that this is my very first fanfiction. Constructive criticism is welcomed in the comments, but insults are not. So, RRR! This fanfiction is rated T for occasional language and a fair amount of violence, as well as descriptive details.**

**Note: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak. I own no rights whatsoever.**

_There was a time when the Junei region lived in harmony. Where all pokemon got along, and trainers had their normal quests. However, this was one pokemon who was annoyed by the trainers. This was none other than Mewtwo. After countless failed attempts, Mewtwo decided that the trainers needed to leave him alone. So he set a curse on Poison-type pokemon, having them act irrational and extremely violent. They attacked their own trainers, and other pokemon, often times leading them to their death. Mewtwo's plan worked, the trainers were too focused on the Poison-types to go after him. However, the Poison-types knew their weaknesses. They ganged up together to eliminate all Psychic and Ground-type enemies. This included Mewtwo, and even he was overwhelmed by the sheer number of Poison-type pokemon. But Mew managed to escape the terror, and is rumored to still live today. After Mewtwo fell, some humans gave up hope and submitted themselves to the Poison-types. They used this to their advantage, and soon Team Acid was formed. Their objective was to kill any non-Poison-type Pokemon. As for Junei, they continue to flee at the sight of a Poison-type._

I remember reading that in a history textbook. It was too grim for a 1st grader, but it was needed information.

"Keith! Come down here and eat your eggs, they're getting cold!" My father yelled from down below.

I groaned. Eggs again? This was the third time in a row we've had this for breakfast.

"I'll be right down!" I yelled back.

"Better be quick, Scar is looking pretty enviously at them!" My mom replied.

Uh-oh. I may be getting sick of eggs, but I'd rather have it then have it be eaten by my dad's Arcanine.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" I quickly ran down the stairs, only to see Scar lying on the couch, far away from the dining table. My mom smirked.

"Works every time."

After a little annoyment, I got my backpack and started to head to school.

"Kid, where do you think you're going?" My dad asked.

"Going to school."

"It's Saturday! You don't need to go to school."

"It is?" I admittedly had been losing track of days. We have no calendars in the house.

"Come on bud, lets go fishing at the docks. Let's see if we can catch that Milotic everyone's talking about."

"Maybe Trixie would want to come too."

Trixie was a next-door neighbor. She was also my girlfriend. You'd think that would mean I wouldn't forget that she thinks fishing is beyond boring.

"No way!" She exclaimed as I even brought up the subject.

"Oh come on Trixie, we're trying to find that Milotic!" I replied in defense.

"All you're going to find is a bunch of Magikarps, there probably isn't a single Milotic around here at all anyhow. Has anyone even seen the thing?"

My dad and I shrugged, which resulted in Trixie shaking her head.

"Whatever. If you're lucky enough, at least you could evolve it into a Gyarados." She muttered as she walked back into her house, with her Ditto following not too far behind.

"If she doesn't want to come with, that's fine. Lets just spend some time together, alright?" My dad said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, alright." I replied. Sure, I was bummed that she wasn't coming with us. But it's not every day that I get to spend time with my dad; most of the time he's fending off Poison-types in the village.

"Have you caught anything yet?" My dad asked.

"Just a couple of Magikarps. Maybe Trixie was right." I replied.

"Well just keep at it, and look for big waves of water. For how big a Milotic is, it shouldn't be able to hide this easily."

"Unless it isn't here."

"Have ye little faith, come on! You sure won't get it if you don't try."

I shrugged as I cast my rod out into the vast sea.

"Even if I still don't catch a Milotic, at least this was fun." I said with a smile.

"Amen." My dad replied.

Suddenly, a huge rift opened up in the sea.

"Is that..?" I asked.

"I think it is." My dad answered as he cast his rod out into the giant rift.

Not much later, I could see my dad struggling to keep ahold of the rod.

"Keith! A little help?!" He asked, his voice strained.

"Yeah, yeah." I replied as I placed my hands on the rod and helped my dad pull.

Man, this pokemon sure wasn't going to want to be on land. Suddenly, it gave up as we fell on our butts as we watched the pokemon land on the shore in front of us.

"That's not a Milotic!" I exclaimed.

"No it's not. That's a Tentacruel!" My dad said worriedly.

As soon as he said it, the pokemon swang out at us with one of his tentacles. I rolled out of the way, and it completely missed my dad.

"Don't think about it, just run!" I yelled as me and my dad took off back towards our town.

"I knew I should have brought Scar with me." My dad muttered under his breath.

**Hope you enjoyed, sorry there wasn't that much action in here. Trust me, I have most of the plot planned out, and you can be sure that there's gonna be a lot more action and drama later on. So please, RRR! Any advice is welcomed.**


End file.
